Pursuing Love At A Halloween Party
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana is getting ready for the Halloween party at Puck's and trying to look her best because of a certain diva being there. The Cheerio is love with Rachel and wants to be her but knows that Rachel hates her. Santana will be content with having her for this one night even if the diva will be too drunk to remember anything. Will Santana get the girl? G!p Santana


Pursuing Love At A Halloween Party

 **Happy Halloween everyone, this is my first Glee related fanfic and my first try at writing Pezberry. I'm definitely super late to this fandom but I thought I would give it a shot. Give me your thoughts on it and tell me how I get. Hopefully I didn't do too bad of a job and I didn't to keep the characters as close as they are in the show. If they're not then I am apologize beforehand.**

* * *

Santana Lopez is standing in front of her full length mirror taking in her appearance for the Halloween party that's being thrown at Puck's. Everyone at McKinley knows that the Latina doesn't do anything half way. Santana strikes a sexy pose and smirks. _Damn, I looks fucking hot. If this doesn't grab her attention then I don't know what will._ She's not talking about Brittany. The Latina has gotten over her crush on the blonde and decided that they were better off as friends.

Their friendship has become very complicated over the years with things and other people getting in the way of that. Mostly Santana's insecurities. The Cheerio does loves Brittany a lot but it wouldn't have worked out between them especially since the taller girl is still in a relationship with Artie. Santana will always hold a special place in her heart for the dancer but her heart belongs to a certain unknowing singer.

The Latina doesn't know when or how this happened but it just sorta happened. _I suggest all of the insults and horrible nicknames were my way of covering up the fact I like her… a lot. I know that she doesn't like me and I don't deserve her since I've been horrible to her but I just want this one night to have her all to myself. I know that it's selfish but when am I ever gonna get this opportunity again._

The Cheerio looks at herself in the mirror and takes in a deep breath. _**She's Fucking Santana Lopez and she's not afraid of anything.**_ Santana is wearing a tight red, off the shoulder shirt with a few rips along the sides, black skinny jeans with a few rips running up and down the front, red/black Nike sneakers. Her long flowing hair is curled and flowing down her back with a red clip on the left side.

The Latina's makeup is flawless. The Cheerio makes sure that her 'friend' in her compression shorts is hidden underneath her jeans before heading out. Only her parents, her doctor, and Brittany know about Santana's penis and the Latina prefers to keep it like that. The self-proclaim bitch has built her reputation around being very promiscuous and never saying no but it's not really true.

The Cheerio has only slept with Brittany and a few girls but with the guys, it's never gotten past a few hand jobs or blow jobs. The guys came out of the woodworks claiming to have slept with her and Santana thought about stopping the rumors but it only helped her build her reputation and becoming popular. The Latina grabs her keys along with her phone before walking out of her house and getting inside of her car towards Puck's place.

It wasn't long enough before she could hear the music thumping throughout the Puckerman residence and it surprises her that that the Mohawk clad boy's neighbors haven't complains about the noise. _Whatever as long I gets my drink on and put my plan into action._ The Cheerio gets of her car and walks up to the front door, seeing a few teenagers either past out from too many drinks or making out with each other.

The house is packed and the alcohol is flowing from a few kegs. Santana passed a few of the Glee kids who are getting pretty shit-faced as she makes her way to the kitchen to play caught up. Unfortunately she didn't see the one person that she wanted to see but knows that she has to be patient. The Latina grabs a red plastic cup and started pouring her drink before a pair of arms wraps themselves around her waist.

"San, you're here. Yay"

Santana smiles knowing who exactly it is.

"Hey Britt-Britt. You know that I have to be fashionably late" Santana said smirking.

"I do. Dance with me" Brittany said smiling brightly.

"Maybe later. First I want gets my drinks on" Santana said smiling.

"Okay" Brittany said bouncing towards her boyfriend.

Santana shakes her head at her best friend before downing her drink. She can feel the alcohol burning its way down her throat before pouring some more in her now empty cup. The Latina wants to get drunk but not too drunk because her plan needs her to be thinking somewhat straight. _Hehe wanky._ The Cheerio sees Quinn dancing with her boyfriend Sam, Mercedes and Kurt are in the corner drinking and gossiping on of the couches, Tina is sitting in Mike's lap who's sipping on a beer, Puck is showing off his muscles to a few girls, Finnocence and Rachel have yet to make an appearance or Santana hasn't ran into them yet.

The Latina watching the party play put before being pulled onto the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room by a semi-drunk Brittany. The Cheerio can see Artie glaring at them from one side of the corner because of how they were dancing. Santana knows that he's drunk and she honestly doesn't care what he thinks of her. The thing that the brunette cares about that he's taking care of her best friend but it doesn't mean that she has to like him.

After a few more dances and more alcohol, the bathroom was calling the Latina's name. On her way there, what caught her eyes was Finnept storming past her with his face turning a beat red and steam practically coming out of his eyes. _What the fuck was that all about? When did he get here? Berry must be here somewhere if her Jolly Green Giant of a boyfriend is here. Take a leak first then find Berry._

The Cheerio takes a quick trip to the bathroom before returning to the party and on her way there, she hears sniffing coming out of one of the bedrooms and light is seeping out of the cracked doorway. The cheerleader pushes the door quietly to see that it's Rachel sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. Seeing the shorter girl likes this hurts her. Santana walks into the room and cautiously sits on the bed in front of the crying girl.

"What's up with you, Hermosa?" Santana asked gently.

Rachel looks up to see the one person that she didn't want to see her cry. The diva knows that the Latina doesn't care about her and mostly enjoying seeing her in pain. The brunette hurriedly wipes her tears away.

"Please leave me alone, Santana. I am not in the mood to entertain your sick fetish of seeing me in distress" Rachel said frowning.

"Damn Berry, I'm just trying to be nice to you for once. I'm not that much of a bitch all the time" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right and this coming from the girl who spent the better of two years making sure my high school career is a living hell and tearing me down at every chance that presents itself. You Santana Lopez, definitely are that much of a bitch as you so eloquently put it" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Hearing that coming out of the girl that she like, it hurts. It really hurts. _I was a bitch to her during school but I don't want be._ Santana knows that everything that Rachel said is true. The nicknames, the name calling, the slushy facials, the insults, and being the reason that the diva has no friends is because of her. The Latina wishes that things were different that she could come go and admit her feelings to the shorter girl. The taller girl takes a good look at the brunette and notices that her eyes are glossy from crying so much and the amount of alcohol that she's drunk. _She's drunk._

"Come on Berry, tell Auntie Snixx what's got you all sad and shit" Santana said smirking.

"Fine, if you must know Finn broke up with me because I told him that I wasn't ready to have sexual relations with him. He got angry with me before yelling at me and tell me that I'm not worth it. He storm out of here" Rachel said wrapping her arms around herself.

Santana could tell that the smaller girl is on the verge of crying for a second time. It got her blood boiling that someone like Hudson would try to pressure someone as special as Rachel to have sex with it. _It's like he would've lasted that long. He would've came in his pants if Berry leaned over to pick something up before repeating 'Mailmen, Mailmen' before running to the closest bathroom. I swear I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass for this._

The Latina wanted to go downstairs and kick Finn's ass but her need to hug Rachel is much greater. The taller girl pulls the smaller girl into her arms and rubs soothing circles into her back as she cried. It was a few minutes before the brunette finally comes down and looks up at the Cheerio. The cheerleader's breath hitches as the diva looks up at her with a doe-eyed expression.

Santana licks her lips as she stares at Rachel's plump lips and she wasn't too sure who initiated the kiss but it feel amazing. The singer lets out a moan causing the Latina to harden in her compression shorts. The cheerio nibbles on the diva's bottom lip as she parts them. The cheerleader slips her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's neck as the latina pulls the brunette closer to her. The Cheerio breaks the kiss and kisses down the singer's neck and sucks on her pulse point.

"Mmmm Santana" Rachel said lacing her fingers in Santana's hair.

 _God, her voice is sexy as fuck. I love it when she says my name._ Santana nips and sucks on Rachel's pulse point in hopes of leaving a mark as her hand gets a hand pull of breast. The singer's boobs aren't too big but they aren't too small either. The Latina squeezes them causing the diva moan loudly. The taller girl's erection is straining against her compression short, itching to be freed from its confinement but doesn't to scare the smaller girl if she finds out.

The Cheerio knows that she shouldn't be letting it get this far but it feels so good that she can't stop herself from touching Rachel's body. A small voice in the back of her head is telling her to stop but even louder voice is telling her to keep going. Santana pushes the brunette back into the bed as she tugging on the hem of her shirt. The diva raises her arms as her shirt is lifted over her shirt and discarded somewhere.

The Latina sucks on the singer's neck as she reaches behind her and unclips the bra from the back. The bra is thrown away as the Cheerio kisses down the smaller girl's neck to the valley of her breast, capturing a nipple in her mouth. The taller girl flicks the nipple with tongue and swirls it around in mouth.

"S-Santana, feels g-good"

Santana smirks as she continues her administrations as she pinches at the other nipple before switching to the other one. The Latina lets out of the hardened nub with a slight pop rewarding a whimper from the girl underneath her. The Cheerio looks at the diva to see her eyes laced with lust, her lush brown hair spread over a pillow, breathing heavily and topless.

It's definitely one of the sexiest things in world for Santana and she wanted nothing more than to have this girl screaming her name as she fucks her senselessly. The Latina twitches in anticipation.

"Santana, w-why are you wearing a s-strap-on?" Rachel asked as Santana's face goes pale.

 _Dammit, she feels it._ Rachel notices how the Latina doesn't answer her right away and it wonders her.

The brunette knows that the Cheerio is a well known sex demon and often dabbles in lady sex with other girl but why would she be wearing a strap-on to a party. _Why does she looks so terrified when I asked? It feels huge and I'm not sure if it'll fit._

"Rachel, it's… its' not a strap-on. I-I have a p-penis" Santana said nervously.

"O-Oh"

 _Oh? Is that all she can say? What does oh even mean? I should've known that this was a bad idea. I should've stop this before it came this. Now she's disgusted by me and is gonna tell everyone that I'm a freak._ Santana is so busy with her internal rant that she doesn't notice Rachel's hand until it was caress her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts.

The diva smile fondly at the Latina before pulling down into a searing kiss causing her to moan loudly. The singer tugs at the waistband of the girl's jeans, asking for permission and the Cheerio nods. Rachel unzips Santana's jeans, pushing them to her ankles as she steps out of them and throwing them on the floor. The both girls continue to undress each other until they're completely naked.

The diva stares at the throbbing penis standing at full attention and feels the wetness pooling between her thighs. She hesitantly wraps her hand around the Latina's erection as her hand makes it around since it's so thick. Santana moans at the feel of Rachel's soft tiny hand around her boner and buries her head into her shoulder. The singer runs her hand up and down along the Cheerio's length as pre-cum leaks out of the opening.

"F-Fuck Rachel, faster"

Rachel speeds up moving her hand along Santana's dick as places feather light kisses along her neck. The diva flips them over that she's in-between the Latina's legs as she jerks her off. The moans that the cheerleader is serving to turn the singer even more on as the wetness gather to her nether regions. Rachel place either leg of Santana's hips as she lines her entrance with the girl's penis as she slowly lower herself on the girl.

The Cheerio throws her head back into the pillow as the hotness known as Rachel Berry's pussy surrounds her. _Oh my fuckin God, she's so fucking tight and I'm only halfway inside._ The singer knew that this was going to hurt but nothing could prepare her for the thickness of the cheerleader's penis. Rachel continued to lower herself until Santana's completely inside of her with the Latina using all of her willpower not to start thrusting. Hurting the diva is the last thing that the cheerleader wants do and allow her to get used to her girth.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Santana asked concerned.

"I'll be okay, San, just give me a second to adjust. I wasn't expecting you to be so big" Rachel said letting out a shaky breath.

"Do you want to me to pull out? We can stop if it's too much" Santana said worriedly.

"I'm fine Santana, I promise. I want this" Rachel said leaning over and kissing Santana on the kiss.

Santana kisses back as she laces her fingers into those lush brown locks. Rachel starts moving her hips slowly as the Latina thrusts upwards. The diva throws her head back as the pleasure begins to take over causing her hips more frantically to increase what she's feelings. What little of willpower that was holding the Cheerio before quickly disappeared as her thrusts become more rough, using the singer's hips as leverage. Their moan become louder and louder with each thrust and if it wasn't for the loud music downstairs, everyone at the party would hear.

"Oh god San, harder. Fuck me harder" Rachel said as she rides Santana.

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight" Santana said thrusting harder.

Santana didn't know how much longer she was going to last with Rachel's pussy tighten around. She wants to get the dive off first before coming herself. The Latina reached over to find the girl's clit and rub fast circles into the harden nub. Rachel's eyes rolls into the back of head and calling out the Cheerio's name over and over again. The Latina can feel feel herself getting close to coming. She needs to get the singer off of her before then.

"Rachel, you need to get off"

"No"

Rachel continues to impale herself with Santana's dick and who knew that the smaller girl was so strong. It wasn't long before the girl was coming all over the cheerleader before coming herself. The diva falls on top of Santana as they both try to catch their breaths. _I can't believe that I fucked Rachel fuckin Berry of all but it was fucking amazing. She didn't freaked out about me having a fucking dick… well she was drunk but least she freak out, right._

The Latina was about to say something to Rachel only to notice that the girl has fallen asleep on top of her. The Cheerio shakes her head a little and kisses the top of the girl's head affectionately. She chuckles a little when the singer snuggles up to her before pulling the covers over them and going asleep. The cheerleader is awake by the blinding sunlight seeping in through the blinds and the pounding headache that she has.

She groan as she rubs her temple to relieve the throbbing but it was very little to help. _What the fuck did I do last night? Why am I so sweaty and sticky?_ Santana opens her eyes to see that she's in Puck's bedroom, in his bed, and completely naked. _Please tell me that I didn't sleep with Puck. Please tell me that I wasn't that drunk._ The Latina rolls over to see that it wasn't the Mohawk wearing boy but a girl with long brown hair and a big voice.

Everything that happened night comes rushing back to the Cheerio and a small smile forms on her face. _I slept with her._ It dawn on Santana that Rachel will probably not remember the night that they shared and it makes her sick to her stomach as well as breaks her heart. The Latina sits up before quietly crawls out of bed, much to her body's dismay. She quickly puts on her clothes and turns to sneak out of the room.

The Cheerio looks at the sleeping girl one last time and walks over to her, pushing her bangs back and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The diva mewls a little as Santana pulls the covers over her so she wouldn't get sick.

"Sleep well, baby girl. I love you" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear.

And with that Santana walks out of the room and to return home. The Latina wanted to tell Rachel what happened but knows that she won't take it well and it's for the best.

 _She wouldn't want to be with me after everything I did to her. Least I was able to have all to herself even if it was only one night. One night that I'll treasure for the rest of my life._

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
